evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Look at All Those Idiots
Look at All Those Idiots is the ninth track on the album The Simpsons Sing the Blues. It is rapped by Mr. Burns with some commentary and the guitar solos are done by Smithers. Lyrics Mr. Burns: Smithers. Smithers: Huh? Mr. Burns: Turn on the surveillance monitors. Smithers: Yes, sir. Mr. Burns: Ehh, it's worse than I thought. Each morning at nine, They trickle through the gate. They go home early, They come in late. Reeking cheap liquor, They stumble through the day. Never give a thought To honest work for honest pay. I know it shouldn't vex me, I shouldn't take it hard. I should ignore their capering With a kingly disregard. But... Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Look at all those idiots! Mr. Burns: Eh, look at all those boobs! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: An office full of morons! Mr. Burns: A factory full of fools! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Is it any wonder... Mr. Burns: That I'm singing... Singing the blues! Smithers: Yours is a heavy burden, sir. Mr. Burns: I'm just getting started. They make personal phone calls On company time. They xerox their buttocks And guess who pays the dime? Their blatant thievery wounds me, Their ingratitude astounds! I long to lure them to my home And then release the hounds! I shouldn't grow unsettled When faced with such abuse. I shouldn't let it plague me I shouldn't blow a fuse! But... Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Look at all those idiots! Mr. Burns: Oh, look at all those boobs! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: An office full of morons! Mr. Burns: A factory full of fools! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Is it any wonder... Mr. Burns: I'm singing... Singing the blues! What happened? Where are the instruments? Smithers: I believe they call this a "breakdown," sir. Mr. Burns: I can't have any breakdowns here! What if there was an inspector around? Smithers: Uh— Mr. Burns: Play a guitar solo! Smithers: Ha, I'm a little out of practice, sir. Mr. Burns: I said do it! So do it, do it, DO IT!!! Smithers: Uh, yes, sir. (Smithers actually plays the guitar surprisingly well.) Uh-huh. Ha ha ha ha. Mr. Burns: Yes, excellent! Smithers: Yeah. Mr. Burns: Well done. Smithers: Ah. Mr. Burns: It's beginning to grate... That will be sufficient, Smithers... I said that's enough! Smithers: Woah. Sorry, sir. Thought I had my mojo working. Mr. Burns: Heh, hmm... That man by the cooler Drinking water as if it's free! Smithers: Oh, that's Homer Simpson, sir, That drone from Sector 7G. Mr. Burns: Yes, well, call this Simpson to my office And stay to watch the fun. If he's six feet when he enters, He'll be two feet when I'm done. He brings a ray of sunshine To my unhappy life. To make him kneel before me And slowly twist the knife. (Smithers laughs) Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Look at all those idiots! Mr. Burns: Duh, look at all those boobs! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: An office full of morons! Mr. Burns: A factory full of fools! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Is it any wonder... Mr. Burns: I'm singing... Singing the blues! Smithers: Take me home, sir. Mr. Burns: I'm trying. Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Surrounded by idiots! Mr. Burns: Outnumbered by boobs! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: An office full of morons! Mr. Burns: A planet full of fools! Mr. Burns and Back-up Singers: Is it any wonder... Mr. Burns: I'm singing... Smithers: Maybe you should be singing, sir. Mr. Burns: Oh, (sings flatly) singing the bluuuuuuuues! Back-up Singers: Look at all those idiots! Smithers: Mr. Burns, you... you make Muddy Waters sound shallow and cheerful by comparison. Back-up Singers: Office full of morons! Mr. Burns: Thank you, Smithers! Meaningless but heartfelt compliment. Back-up Singers: Is it any wonder Mr. Burns: I feel like I got a few things off my chest. Now, onto the chests of my inferiors! Smithers: You did. Back-up Singers: Look at all those idiots! Mr. Burns: Why are they still playing? Smithers: Uh... Back-up Singers: Office full of morons! Mr. Burns: They're not on salary, are they? Smithers: We're not validating their parking, sir. Back-up Singers: Is it any wonder Mr. Burns: They're paying for their own coffee now. (fade out) Category:Villains' songs Category:Music